


Look at me.

by froggiepawz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiepawz/pseuds/froggiepawz
Summary: Azreth and Mars get some one on one training, what could possibly happen?..Some nice size kink, size difference, tummy bulge, degradation, mirrors sex, and breeding kinks
Kudos: 2





	Look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it Anthony!

You didn’t quite understand it, when Mars passed fleeting glances towards you, you had assumed he was just looking out for you. Mars was..different, you had come to find out. But..a good kind of different, he was grounding, put you back down to earth when you lost sense of things. You appreciated him for that, no matter how hard it got not to shove him into a wall and kiss him, just to feel him against you. 

You knew it wouldn’t be fair, Mars most likely had no idea that what he was doing was making you feel like this. Especially after your latest encounter. You remembered it clearly, how it started, and you were still relishing in how it ended. 

Mars had come to you, wooden sword in hand. “Azreth!” He called out to you, you turned, your large shadow looking over him. You turned from your enchanting table, setting your prized Diamond sword down onto the table next to you. “What is it?” You ask, leaning against your enchanting table, gripping it’s edges, waiting for a response. “Since Arden is out and about, I was thinking you should teach me how to fight.” Mars suggested, playfully pointing the sword at you. “You don’t like conflict,” You reply, raising a brow. 

Mars nods, “I know, but isn’t it a good idea to protect myself? We don’t exactly have a witch to resurrect me again.” Mars said, his voice raspy and alluring. You narrow your eyes, you didn’t like the idea of Mars dying *again*, so you would take this opportunity. You nod in agreement. “Take the iron armour off the wall, I won’t exactly be going easy on you.” You say, taking off your ‘kingly’ robe, leaving you in your white blouse and your pants. You didn’t need armour, in fact you usually never wore it unless you were alone and traveling. You grab a wooden sword, deciding to play fair. 

Mars had followed you with a look of determination in his eyes, you had assumed he’d been planning this for a while, but you kept your words to yourself. You stood your ground, looking at Mars. “Attack me,” was all you said. Mars nodded, running at you at full speed, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword. You simply step out of the way, kicking his back as he passed, watching him tumble. Mars fell, thankfully not too hurt thanks to his armour. “Come on Azreth! You should’ve let me have that!” Mars protested, rolling onto his back with a huff. 

You kneeled over him, your knees pressing against his armoured hips, pressing the tip of your sword into the soil next to Mars’ head, your hands gripping the hilt for sweet life. “Enemies aren’t so merciful,” you say, looking down into his eyes.. fuck. Mars smirked, leaning up on his elbows, craning his neck to the side, leaning in, you could feel his breath on your cheek, your heart beginning to race. “Will you be merciful, Azreth?~” Mars asked, your green eyes widening.

You chuckle. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” You say, helping him back up. You continued to train him, your bodies becoming close on several occasions. The difference in your size alone made you shiver. You were impressed with him though, he managed to land hard punches on you, leaving small round bruises on your sides. “Azreth!” Mars called out, finally grabbing a shield. “Let’s see if you can beat me in a spar.” Mars said confidently.

Your brows raise, “I don’t think you’re ready, little one.” You reply, tossing your sword in the air, it spun a few times, and you caught it by the hilt with a firm grasp. You watched Mars shudder, a deep chuckle leaving your lips. You headed towards Mars, jumping up from your toes and spinning in the air, side kicking Mars’ shield, shooting him back Mars managed to keep his balance, warding off your attacks to the best of his ability.

You manage to get behind him, kicking him down. Mars tumbled, landing on his stomach. You proceeded to lay down on top of him, pressing yourself into him. You gently put a hand around his neck, lifting his head, leaning in, your breath on his cheek. “No, I won’t be so merciless,” you say.

Mars let out a whine, his lip quivering, “show me no mercy,”

—————————————————————————————

That’s when you found yourself in your cabin, thankful that Mars had lost his armour along the way. He was so small compared to you, towered over him as he laid astray in your bed, his unruly hair spread out against your pillow. Your hand alone could bruise his leg simply by gripping it, the thought of that had turned you on, immensely. You leaned up on your knees, undoing your blouse, tossing it to the side. You had no mercy on Mars’ apparel. 

You were determined, undressing Mars carefully but hastily, you were dying to know what his skin felt like, what it tasted like. “Azreth!-“ he gasped, finally realizing that you had completely undressed him, and that you were only half dressed. You chuckled lowly. “You’re not so bold when you’re under me,” you said, your voice gruff, laced with dominance. “Let’s see what that mouth of yours is actually capable of..” you said, undoing your pants with one hand, entangling your other hand in his hair. 

You guided him to your length, pressing it against his cheek, rubbing his hair coaxingly. “Azreth, you’re embarrassing...” Mars whined, adverting his gaze from you. You raised your brows, chuckling. “This is embarrassing?” You ask him, making him look up at you. You make him turn to face you, shoving your dick in his mouth, head lolling back as you felt the heat of his mouth. You pant softly, your long hair falling in front of your face.

Mars chokes, looking up at Azreth with pleading eyes. You push your hair out of your face, smirking. “Pretty boy,” you coo to him, slowly fucking his face. Your head falls back, long drawn out moans leaving your lips. You look back down at him, pulling him off of your cock “Did you enjoy that, baby?” You ask, petting his hair. You shivered when Mars began kissing down your cock, precum dropping from the tip. Mars licked it up quickly, looking up at you.

“Such a good slut,” you coo, getting off the bed, you summon your inventory, placing a mirror in front of you.

“A..a mirror?” He asked, Watching as you placed it in front of your bed. “You’re..not-?” Mars didn’t even finish his sentence, you had him in your lap, facing the mirror.

You gently rubbed the crevices of his hips, your hair falling onto his shoulders. “You’re going to watch me fuck you, Mars.” You said simply, smirking when Mars squirmed in your lap, it made your stomach twist. You gripped his thighs with your hands, spreading his legs, moving one hand up to his mouth, biting your lip as you watched him suck your middle and ring finger in the mirror. Once you determined that it had been enough, you slowly slipped your fingers inside of him, curling them slowly, watching as he writhed away and avoided looking at himself in the mirror. 

You grabbed his chin, forcing his head to turn and look. “Sluts don’t deserve to look away,” you say into his ear, holding his head there as you continued to finger him. “A-ah!-“ Mars cried, pressing his legs together as you rubbed against his prostate with your fingers. “Azreth!- pl-please I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Mars begged, his back arching as you roughly pressed your fingers down onto his prostate. “You’ll be good? We’ll see,” You reply, slowly taking out your fingers, replacing them with the length of your dick, watching in satisfaction as Mars took it down to the hilt. 

“You...you’re so deep-“ Mars gasped, his eyes rolling back, his head falling against your chest. You rubbed his stomach, a small lump at the bottom of it, he was so much smaller than you were, and seeing him like this was hotter than you had ever imagined. Mars whined softly, rolling his hips, “pl-please Azreth, don’t make me wait-“ He says softly, and for once you comply. You lifted him by his thighs, bouncing him up and down as you began to thrust into him. 

You closed your eyes, moaning quietly into Mars’ ear, the sound of Mars’ whimpers and cries for more filled the air, bringing you satisfaction. You groaned, slamming him down to the base of your cock, finally cumming deep inside of him. Mars shook, crying as he came as well, small tears rolling down his face. You chuckle softly, not lifting him off of you. 

You turn around, pressing Mars’ face down into your pillows. You had both his arms behind his back, holding them there by Mars’ wrist with your large hand, your other hand on his hip. “You’re gonna be good, pup,” you breathed heavily, smacking his ass, gripping it firmly, slowly rubbing it as your handprint appeared as a deep red. 

“I-I’ll be a good pup!” Mars replied, thighs shaking from the overstimulation. “My dumb pup, such a good slut, stuffed so full of my cock.” You chuckle, “I’m going to breed you up, pup, you’ll be so full with my cum, you’ll be my little cumdump, taking my cock and cum like a good slut.” You say, lifting Mars’ head, making sure he was watching as you began to make him your good slut.

You release his arms, chuckling when Mars quickly went to reach for the pillows, gripping them firmly. “I’ll be a good slut!” Mars cried, pressing his hips back against you. You pressed your chest against his back, placing one hand on his side, and the other on his stomach. Your dick twitched, feeling it that deep into Mars’ gut turned him on. You began to thrust, biting onto Mars’ shoulder, pushing him further into the pillows and mattress. Your thrusts were rough and hard, the tip of your cock slamming against Mars’ prostate. 

“Fuck!~ fuck!~” Mars cried, cumming on your bed sheets, his legs shaking. “More Azreth! I want your cock in me!~ keep it in!~ harder!~” Mars moaned, his dick twitching from pleasure, cum slowly leaking from his swollen tip. You take this as an opportunity to truly get your fulfillment, you kiss and bite all over mars’ body, your mark will forever be left upon his skin, even if it meant pulling him inside and fucking him deep and rough to renew it, make him take your loads of cum. 

You cum in him for a second time, groaning as Mars tightened around you, hiccuping as you filled him up with your hot cum. Mars, fucked into submission was sloppily riding against the length of your cock, his eyes glossy with lust and pleasure. You slowly pull out, turning Mars onto his back. Mars was covered in his own cum, his tummy sticky with it. You lick it off, kissing his hard cock.

Mars whimpered, hiding his face. You slowly slip it into your mouth, fingering him gently as you sucked him off. Mars shook, slowly thrusting into your mouth, cumming quickly. You slowly lift your head, licking your lips and swallowing. You slowly pull out your fingers, replacing them with your cock, you laid down, pulling him close. “Cock warm for me,” you cooed, and Mars complied. Soon you both had fallen asleep...in a sweet bliss. 

That’s when you woke up, remembering all that happened, how your dick was still inside of the pretty boy you fucked. You gently run your hand across his face, smiling. You gently kissed him, laying back down and falling back to sleep quietly.


End file.
